Stay With Me
by kittenguts
Summary: Dave and John are finally going to meet each other, after spending years in love. Kind of AU? Rating may go up. For now it's just fluffy. Wow I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay soo since this is slightly AU, Dave may seem "out of character" and whatever. He's _in character_ in this fic. So... Yes.**

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**~KG**

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider. You currently live in Austin, Texas. As a kid, you used to live in a shitty apartment with Bro. Now, you are 22 years old, and you live in a shitty apartment on your own. After high school, you stopped talking to the friends you made along the way. You made a facebook to keep in touch with them, though you don't care to start up the conversations anyway. Today, you deleted your profile. You don't see the point in having it if you don't use it. That's just stupid, and Dave strider is <em>not<em> stupid. You sit lazily in front of your computer and open pesterchum. It's like, 1 am, and you see that your best pal is still signed on. You click his name and the window opens.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

**TG: hey john**

**EB: Dave!   
><strong>

**TG: sup**

**TG: isnt it late**

**EB: huh? No, silly! It's only 11 PM here. :B**

**TG: oh yeah**

**TG: fuckin timezones thing**

**EB: yeah...**

**EB: Hey, Dave... ?**

**TG: what**

**EB: I was just thinking...**

**EB: Since we are, uh.**

**TG: come on egbert spit it out**

**EB: Sorry! Since we are basically...**

**EB: _boyfriends_, don't you think we should...**

**EB: you know**

**EB: visit eachother?**

**TG: oh**

**TG: oh**

**TG: yeah john that sounds**

Even 9 years later, you're still trying to hide your blush behind your cool shades. Your "cool guy" facade still exists, even now (not much anymore, but it's still there).

**TG: cool**

**EB: oh, Dave! I thought you'd say no!**

**TG: why the hell would i do that**

**EB: I... Don't know.**

**TG: calm down john**

**TG: i love you man**

**EB: i know..**

**TG: i could use a change in scenery anyway**

**TG: im gonna check flights and shit from my phone**

**EB: Okay! Oh, Dave I'm so excited.**

**EB: … But, uh, how have you been?**

**EB: You hadn't been on pesterchum yesterday. Or Wednesday.**

**EB: So... I was just wondering.**

You look up from your iPhone for a split second. He can wait a moment.

The earliest flight is Saturday morning at 5 am. Next, 10 am.

Ok, that's flights. Prices now? Prices really don't matter to you right now. You have plenty of money in the bank. You still have no clue where it all came from. So, 1 ticket is about 400 bucks. No big deal. You click it. You make plans to get a seat on the 10 AM departure flight. You would make the 5 AM if you left now. But that's bullshit. You put in the ticket order.

**TG: sorry i was buying myself a ticket**

**TG: where doin it man**

**TG: 10 am today**

**EB: …..**

**EB: …...**

**TG: damn dont sound so excited**

**EB: oh my god   
><strong>

**TG: haha**

**TG: anyway things have been real chill i guess**

**TG: im gonna start packing my shit**

**TG: you should get some shut eye my dearest egderp**

**EB: Oh goodness, I'm so excited though, Dave!**

**TG: relax**

**TG: go to sleep**

**TG: shhhh**

**TG: nighty night john**

**EB: Gosh! Fine! Hehe. Goodnight, Dave.   
><strong>

**TG: night**

**TG: sleep tight**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

You smile. You're actually going to see your best mate. But he's not only your best friend. He's your boyfriend. Long distance, but that's not for much longer. In approximately 9 hours, you'll be taking off in an airplane to see your sweetheart. Thinking about that sends butterflies to your stomach and a smile creeping to your face. You keep the pokerface though.

You have tried to stop being "ironic" because that's gotten old. You're still trying to break that cold exterior but you haven't gotten that far as of yet.

Now, you decide, it's time to pack, and get some shut eye. You stuff all the clothes you own into a bag. You also make a mental note to go shopping A.S.A.P.

You curl up in bed, plugging in your phone to the charger in the wall. Today is gonna be a big day, for both you and John.

Of course though, you both know what each other look and sound like. Webcamming and late night phone calls were your sources of other communication. You always commented on how adorable John was. He would always blush (a lot you may add) and hide his face. You even smirked sometimes. And when John had a nightmare, he called you. No matter the time, because he knew you cared about him and wouldn't mind him calling. Which was true. You stayed up, listening to him. His voice was soothing and it made you admit that it makes you smile. Sometimes he fell asleep on the phone which made you chuckle. You would hang up and send him a goodnight text.

You fell asleep that night thinking of John's voice talking to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is John Egbert, and you have just woken up. It's 6 am, and you can't sleep. In just a few hours the boy you've been in love with for 7 years is coming to see you. You decide that you should start cleaning house. Your dad, still an advocate for excessive baking (it's never excessive to him) is already awake and baking for this occasion. The simple thought makes you sick.

You try to ignore the smell of cake from the kitchen. You prance to the closet and pull out a vacuum cleaner. You unravel the cord and you make sure you clean the rugs and such on the floor. You put the vacuum cleaner away, after 20 minutes, completed with that task. You need to take care of the dust now, which has collected in some places over time. You vaguely remember Dave mentioning being mildly allergic to dust. You take a rag into the bathroom, running water on it then wringing it out. You take the damp towel and wipe down _everything_. By 7 am, you are done. You slink up to the stairs, satisfied with your work. You sit in front of your laptop and lift the lid. Pesterchum is open and blinking.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

**TG: hey john**

**TG: I guess you forgot to sign out again**

**TG: oh well**

**TG: oh I have to leave for the airport**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

**TG: ok im waiting for my flight now**

**TG: hope youre doin alright john**

**EB: Dave!**

**EB: Good morning!**

**TG: hey humminbird**

**EB: Hehe**

**TG: ill have to go soon**

**TG: you know**

**TG: when they call my flight**

**EB: Oh…**

**EB: Damn it, I'm just so excited!**

**EB: I guess I should leave soon too.**

**EB: I hope you packed warm clothes, David.**

**EB: It's gonna be chilly here compared to Austin. :B**

**TG: oh shit**

**TG: looks like well have to go shopping**

**EB: Hehe**

**EB: Let's call it a date!**

**TG: ok**

**TG: oh shit**

**TG: thats my fight**

**TG: see you soon john**

**EB: Yeah!**

**EB: Bye for now, Dave.**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –**

You lean back in your chair, and then you stand. You have to drive to Seattle, so you leave now. You bundle into a big sweatshirt and a two-toned blue scarf. You run down the stairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of baked goods hits you like a speeding car. You grab the keys off of the counter and hug your father.

"I'll be back soon!" You say, as you depart your Port Angeles home. It's rather chilly out, for April. It's about 56°, according to your car. You put the key into the ignition and pull out of the driveway lickety-split, driving to Seattle as fast as you can without getting a ticket. You take the long way, having not brought any extra money besides gas if necessary. You get to Seattle/Tacoma airport just in time, and you run to the arriving gate. Your heart is beating unbelievably fast, you feel as if it may explode.

Time fucking stops the moment the blond walks into sight.

Your heart explodes then those pieces explode.

You run to embrace him, and you are crying. He looks shocked, and you sob into his chest. He puts his arm around you and leads you out of the way of other passengers trying to depart.

"John," he says. You keep crying. His voice is beautiful. "John. Calm down, please."

He's beautiful. Everything right now is just absolutely gorgeous. Flawless. You grab your scarf and wipe your now red eyes.

"O-Oh my god, Dave," you catch your breath. "It's you. God damn it, you're much more handsome in person…" You trail off, grabbing his cheeks. "I also didn't expect you to be so tall…"

He smiles down at you, eyes hidden behind those aviators you gifted to him so many years ago.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty talk, huh?" He asks lightly. You sniffle.

"I guess we should get going…"

"Yeah, but, John?"

"Yeah?" You turn back to face him. And then you're kissing.

Oh. God.

You two kiss, softly. He pulls away and smirks.

"That's all," he says promptly. Your face is 400 shades of red right now. And damn it, you want more kisses. You walk him to the car first. You pop the trunk and put his suitcase in there. You get in the driver's seat, him in the passenger's. You don't start up the car. Instead, you sit on your knees awkwardly in the seat, beckoning Dave closer. He does so, you putting your arms around his neck. You lean in to kiss him, but you bump foreheads. Your face is red again and Dave chuckles.

You pout for a minute, before going in again, making lip contact. You kiss passionately, your fingers now snaking into his hair, his hands on your waist. You lick his lower lip. Damn it, you had no idea how to kiss but it sure seemed like you knew what you were doing. He opened his mouth slightly. What a tease… You feel his lips curl into a smirk slightly, and you go ahead and get your tongue in his mouth.

You continue your sloppy makeouts for a while, before you pull away, needing air. You inhale deeply.

"Oh god, I think we should head home soon," you blurt. You look Dave in the eyes (shades). He nods.

"Yeah," he put his hands behind his head. You give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh yeah… Your birthday is on Monday, isn't it?"

You groan. Your birthday. You'll be 22. "Yes, it is. Don't you dare think of getting me anything." You say, starting the car.

"I have something in mind, but it doesn't cost money," Dave grins slyly while he speaks. Your face turns red. Again.

"U-Uh…" You stutter and finally pull out of the parking space. You drive out and are back on the road. Driving is the only thing keeping you from getting your hands all over Dave.

The drive home is rather uneventful, but you both stop for lunch at the 101 Diner in Sequim. Both of you are starving. Over lunch you kind of talk about Port Angeles.

"So, you live between the mountains and the ocean, huh?" Dave asks. You are holding hands across the table.

"Yeah, but, there's not much to do there… Sorry dear," you say, apologetically. Dave half-smiles.

"All I need is you."

"Oh my gosh. Shhhh," you hush him, blushing.

You finish up lunch and drive the last, most agonizing miles. Before you know it, you arepulling into the driveway of your 3 story abode that's almost down town.

"Here we are…" You mumble, cutting the engine and hopping out. You grab Dave's bag and drag it to the front door. You open it with a grin.

"Dad, we're home!" You call out. Dave holds your hand as you walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully this is less fluffy and romantic and whatever. :( I didn't mean to turn John into a woman for a chapter. ;_; It's still gonna be lovey but I'll keep my lady feelings out of it hehehehe.**

**GlimoreAnax: Indeed, I live in Washington! My friend pushed me and told me to make John live in Port Angeles (where I'm located)! I picked the setting for this to be Washington, simply because writing this setting is SO much easier since I live here, rather than writing about a place I have never even been to. #_#. Heh.**

**Also, sorry that this chapter is so short :( I'll try to make up for it!**

* * *

><p>You are now Dave Strider, and you have arrived. You are at John's place now, and he's still prancing around like a girl. You know he'll be over this soon. Or you at least hope so. You follow him upstairs and he turns to you.<p>

"Of course my dad expects you to sleep in the guest bedroom," he looks at you as he opens the door. It's plain, white walls with beige carpeting. It's soft carpet though, like it's never been touched. You toss your suitcase onto the floor next to the bed, and kick your untied, shitty pair of red converse next to that. You look at John, who is standing in the corner, fiddling with his glasses. Cleaning them, you assume. You finally take off your shades for the first time in a while, nodding for John to show you around. He stares for a second and scampers ahead of you. You stay close behind him.

"So, this is my room.. Uh, nothing special," he says quickly, opening the door and closing it soon after. "Down the hall is the bathrooms." He leads you back down the stairs, and now you're back in the living room. "Obviously, you know what this is." He gestures around the room and moves along. "Dad's room, bathroom... Nothing exceptionally important or amazing. You follow him as he brings you back to the living room. You both sit down on the couch. He scoots up to you and leans against you, and you put an arm around him.

"Hey Dave?" He asks. You raise an eyebrow.

"What?" You reply.

"Are you, uh, tired? You lost a couple hours, so I'm just wondering..."

"No, I'm okay."

You both sit in silence for a whole minute. He yawns and looks to you.

"Do you wanna go do something? There's not much but we can walk down town or something like that. If you want." He half-smiles, looking up at you. You nod.

"Sure, you can show me around down town too."

"Oh dear. I hardly know where anything is... I can take you to the pier and stuff though," He says, looking embarrassed. It's your turn to half-smile, which you do.

The both of you stand up and John alerts his father that you two are leaving again. You hold the door open for John, and then close it behind him. You follow him like a duckling behind it's mom down the sidewalk and to the main road. He grabs your hand as you run across the cross-walk. He doesn't let go of your hand as you walk down the road.

You almost feel nervous, hoping nobody _actually_ notices you both holding hands. You don't want anything bad to happen to the two of you. You remember John telling you how the town is loaded full of hicks and wannabe rednecks. You just stuff your hand into one of your sweatshirt pockets and try to ignore the thought. You wished you had your shades on. John looks over at you. Apparently he was talking this whole time.

"Huh?" You ask, realizing you hadn't been listening at all.

"I said, we don't have to hold hands if you don't want to," he repeated. You look at him, raising both eyebrows. You shake your head.

"It's alright," you say.

Not too long afterwards, you are down town. John is walking, going on about how people here are kind of jerks. You listen, giving lame sort of responses. He pulls you to the water front, and you stand on the beach. "So, sometimes you can see Canada from here. It's really fucking beautiful," he says. You smile.

You point to the tower on the dock, standing really tall above everything else. "Hey, is that accessible to the public?" You ask. John nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna go check it out," you say, grabbing John's hand and dragging him over to where you think it is. You honestly haven't a clue where your going. Passersby are looking at you two funny, but you sneer back in response to it. You stand at the bottom of the stairs and you run up the stairs, pulling John behind him. It's a long way up, and the two of you are almost out of breath when you reach the top. You look down at the people and you look out at the ocean. It's really nice. You inhale deep, closing your eyes. John puts an arm around you, and you do the same. You turn to him, putting one hand on his cheek and kissing him. You pull away and he is staring into your Vermilion eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welp, sorry for taking so long to update! I was all sad with the sadstuck all over tumblr. :[ I COULDN'T HANDLE IT MAN, I COULDN'T GET AWAY... And then I got so upset I ended up getting sick. Then I lost a muse to write. D: Anyway, here's the chapter. It's probably a little short, which I apologize for. Thanks for all the favourites and alerts lately! :]]**

**On to the chapter!**

**~KG**

* * *

><p>You are John Egbert and you are realizing how wonderful Dave's company is. He's only been her e a few hours so far, but you can admit you've honestly enjoyed it.<p>

After visiting the pier, you both walked around down town. You showed him the works of "art" posted around. They're "sculptures" of some kind, you guess. You don't actually care for the headless rusty people down town. In fact, to you they are kind of creepy. They make Dave chuckle a little. You look at him.

"So, there's open mic night tonight at this coffee shop called The Caffeinated Clothier … Do you wanna go?" You ask. "Just curious! It's something to do, so." You trail off, poking your fingers together. Dave raises an eyebrow.

"You're into that kind of stuff, Egbert?" he asks. You look flustered.

"Well, sometimes! Gosh! Do you think I spend all of my time at home?"

"You seem like the type."

You shoot him a playful glare. You know he's joking. "Yeah, whatever!"

You walk in silence until you come upon said coffee shop that's hosting the open mic night.

"This would be the place," You gesture to it and walk on, but Dave grabs your wrist.

"Let's get some coffee," he says, pulling you inside. You let him drag you in. He stands in line, and the lady in front of you two has got her coffee and is moving on. He moves up and looks at you after getting himself a cinnamon cappuccino. You order yourself a peppermint mocha and Dave picks up the tab before you can object. You hug him.

"Thanks Dave! But you didn't have to." You smile and he returns it.

"I know."

You grab your coffees and exit, walking up the main street. He takes a sip, looking at you from the corners of his eyes. "Let's come back later. I wanna check it out." He looks back at the street ahead. You look to him and nod, taking a long drink of your mocha.

"Okay," you say. You both walk up the main highway and you cut through the parking lot of Swains to Webster Park. You guys sit under a tree and drink your coffees. You hold it in the palms of your hands, finishing it off finally.

You look at Dave, and he looks at you. You smile at him and he cracks a little smile.

"Here, let me take that for you," you say, taking Dave's empty cup of coffee and your own to the garbage can. You return next to him and you yawn. It's 3:16 according to your watch. "You wanna head home now?" You ask. Dave nods.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired now actually," He mumbles. You agree. All the walking has taken a toll on you, and you are actually feeling pretty tired yourself. You grab his hand and drag him down the path through the trees.

"I know a quick way home from here!" You exclaim. Dave is having trouble regaining balance for a second, but gets a grip on it.

"Jesus, John. Are you trying to dislocate my shoulder?" He asked, with a chuckle. You smile.

"Nope! Sorry though, Dave," You reply. You go on, and after about 16 minutes you are home. You then ask yourself why you didn't take the short cut down town in the first place.

You open the door and sneak inside, and drag Dave up the stairs after shutting the door. You pull him into your room after kicking some of your clothes from the ground into a pile somewhere. You kick off your shoes, and you invite him to do the same. He takes off his shoes and then you collapse onto your bed by your stomach, spread eagle. You roll onto your side and pat the empty space beside you. Dave sits on the bed, and you push him down forcefully into a laying position. He almost resists, and that makes you laugh.

"C'mon, I won't do anything! I just want to cuddle is all," you said, with a pout. Dave sighs.

"Okay," he mumbles.

You are Dave Strider, and you are lying next to John. You don't really know what to do. He lays with his head on your chest, and you put your hand almost awkwardly on his head.

You've been in Washington for about 6 or 7 hours now. Talking to John through pesterchum was never awkward or anything. But being with him, it is almost kind of weird? You don't really know the right words to associate with the feeling. You're 22 years old, yet you feel like you're 13 again when you're with John.

You don't mind that, either.


	5. this isnt a chapter, rather a question

**this ****is ****just ****a ****filler ****chapter ****that****'****s ****not ****really ****a ****chapter****. :****C**

**I****'****ve ****been ****putting ****off ****updating ****because ****I****'****m ****nervous ****about ****this ****next ****chapter****, ****haha****... ****How ****would ****you ****guys ****feel ****about ****some ****smut****? ****I ****HONESTLY ****DIDN****'****T ****WANNA ****turn ****you ****guys ****off ****from ****this ****fic ****so ****I ****figured ****I ****would ****ask/take a quick survey****. ****D****:**

**Opinions ****my dear****s****, ****smut****, ****y****/****n****?**

**After ****enough ****responses ****I ****guess ****I ****will ****type ****up ****what ****I ****have ****or ****rewrite ****most ****of ****it depending on the outcome!**** :3**

**~KG**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to go ahead and type what I have in my notebook. To everyone who responded to that last "chapter," I love you and I appreciate your input. Lots of love! ;7;**

**Both of them get overwhelmed in the moment so they might beeeee, a bit different than how they were in the last few chapters while they get on with their business ;3;**

**Oh yes, it's also very late so I'm really tired. It's 4 AM here! HEHEHE. Sorry if some of the grammar seems off, I'm exhausted. xux**

**~KG**

* * *

><p>Today is April 13th. Today is John's 22nd birthday. Barely. It's 4 am. You roll over and poke his nose, drawing circles on his chest. He wrinkles his nose, staying asleep. You kiss his collar bone and he groggily wakes up.<p>

"What time is it," he mutters in an unquestioning tone, searching the nightstand blindly for his glasses. You stop him, shooshing.

"That's not important," You whisper, putting one hand on John's cheek, moving above him. You lean down, kissing him gently. He sleepily responds, and then gets more into it, kissing you harder than you did initially. You go along with it. Of course you don't mind. He moves his own hands, but you can tell he doesn't know what to do with them. He settles on…

Oh. It surprises you a little bit, as his hands grasp your butt. Your face actually turns pink, as heat rises in your face. At least John is blind as a bat without glasses. You kiss him quick on the cheek, casually sitting up, straddling his thighs. He moves his hands before you settle. He sits up slightly, propping himself up by his elbows. You slide one hand down his chest to the elastic of his boxers. You're not sure if you want to go on yet. You look up at John, who is adorably flushed at the action, but he seems to like it. You snap his boxers before you grab his crotch. HE tenses up slightly, beneath you, before calming slightly. You look at John and smirk a little.

"John, sit up," You command. He obeys and you use your free hand to cup his face and kiss him. "You may want your glasses now, though, by the way." You suggest. He's now blindly groping for his glasses. Upon finding them, he places them on his face, which almost instantaneously turned red at Dave. He smiled though, and nodded.

You slide your hand ever so casually into his boxers and grab his member gently. He huffed, and you just go about stroking it, using your thumb and the palm of your hand. You used a fluid up-and-down motion with your palm and a more circular motion with your thumb. You're being gentle though, just in case. John says something but you didn't catch it.

"Huh?" you ask. He sighs in pleasure.

"Damn it, Dave, I said go faster," he insisted. You do as you're told and he grips the bed sheet slightly. "Yeah, like that." He mutters. You can't help but smile at John's facial expressions.

He is, indeed, hard. Solid. In your hand. You keep the perfect rhythmic pattern going. Not too long after, John is spent.

You look down at both of your crotches and keep a poker face. John grabs your hand that is covered in his come and sucks your fingers.

Your pokerface shatters, looking at John as he licks the lengths of your fingers. Your face heats up, turning 7 shades of red. His face is red too. When he's finished, he grabs your face and kisses you violently. You can taste him, saliva, and come in his mouth. You lick his tongue and pull away fro air.

"God damn Joh—" You're interrupted.

"Shut up, Dave," John whispers. You look at him carefully. He moves one hand near your crotch now, and you bite your lip. Instead he puts his hands on your thighs. "I want you to suck _it_." He says, almost inaudibly. His face is 9,001 shades of red. So is yours.

"Wait what?" you ask, though you know exactly what he said. Maybe.

"_Suck my dick!_" he repeats, a little louder than necessary.

Yep, he said what you thought he said. You nod once and disappear under the blanket.

He's stiff as a rock. And he's bigger now that you're staring right at his cock. You put both hands around it and start opening your mouth.

It's in there.

You move your hands off, grabbing John's thighs instead. You just bob your head up and down, parting from his head, you lick it. Saliva rolls down your chin.

Just as you stick his solid member back in your mouth, he comes right into your mouth and down your throat. As the action occurs, he grabs your hair, then ever so slightly releases from the death grip. You keep his come in your mouth and you crawl closer to him, on your hands and knees. You kiss him, licking his tongue, making him taste himself again. John grabs and holds your ass, and your hands play in his hair.

_o~o~o_

You are John, and Dave just gave you a blow job. Didn't even object, either.

You decide for now that you'd like to sleep some more, so you lay back onto your back. Dave cuddles up to you and puts his head on your bare chest.

It's now 9 am and you accidently wake up Dave when you try to crawl out of bed. His eyes are open slightly and damn are they beautiful. You smile.

"Sorry I woke you up, Dave!" You say, pulling on a pair of blue and black plaid PJ pants over a new pair of boxers. Dave just flicks his wrist carelessly, also rolling out of John's bed. He walks casually to the door, turning the knob and walking to his room.

The bed, as you know, is untouched. You assume he is getting clothes. You pull on a light blue Hollister t-shirt and walk down the hall. By the time you reach the 3rd step, you smell cake. You travel the three steps back up and decide to wait for Dave.

"Your old man is making cake already?" Dave asks, walking out of his room in black PJ pants and a wifebeater.

"Yep, and we didn't even touch the sweets when he made your arrival cake. He's a… Cake junkie, to say the least," you ramble, going down the stairs with dave.

Dad greets you with a hug.

"Happy birthday, son!" He says, hugging you tighter. You smile widely.

"Thanks dad," You mutter. He smiles again and lets go, walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh yes, your present is outside. We can go look in a moment but let's have cake first, huh?"

Your stomach groans in irritation and you let out a weak smile.

Cake at 9:15 am? Okay. You sat at the large dining room table with Dave beside you and your father across the table. You eat the cake quietly until Dad opens his mouth.

"So, Dave, where are you from?" He asks.

"I told you before, Dad, he's from Austin Texas," you answer for Dave flatly. Dad looks at you.

"I must have forgotten, my apologies!" He said, smiling. "How long have you two known each other?" He asked. You took the last bite of your cake.

"Ah, since we were thirteen," Dave replied, putting a piece of chocolate nightmare into his mouth. You try not to stare.

"That's very cool, so it's been about 9 years now? That is a very long time," dad started. He looked at your plate, after placing his last bite into his mouth. "Ah, you're done John!" He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

The three of you walked outside, Dave carrying his cake and fork with him, then to the side of the house. You see a large tarp covering something. You prance over, after looking to your dad. He gives you a reassuring nod, and you rip the tarp off.

Underneath was a newly restored, light blue (to match his eyes) 1967 Thunderbird. You've dreamt of this car since you were 15.

"Holy shit," you breathed out and stared, wide-eyed. "Shit, Dad, thank you!" You say excitedly, running around it. You sprawl your upper body on the hood grinning.

So far, your birthday's been pretty damn great.


End file.
